Devotions
by Anzu2
Summary: 15 years after the fight with shishio, and our little couple has a new life (kaoru&kenshin) what happens when kaoru is kidnapped and the battousai starts to come back? R&Rchapter 7 is up! not to mention some anime commercails at the end!
1. The Kidnap

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Hiya folks ^_^. I got this idea being bored to death at a party… so R&R

~*~*~*~DEVOTION~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
Kenshin silently did his laundry at the Kamiya dojo. It was 15 yrs since he first arrived here; and many things have changed.  
" father?" said a curious voice from inside the dojo. A young man entered. He was a mirror image of Kenshin, but his eyes greatly resembled Kaoru's.  
Kenshin stopped what he was doing and turned towards the boy with a smile.  
" yes Kenji, what is it?" asked Kenshin ((author's note: Kenji actually IS Kaoru & Kenshin's son. sorry for those who didn't know if i ruined it for you ^_^))  
" have you seen mom?"  
A worried expression flickered across his face. His son, Kenji Himura, was almost always worried about his mom. He was almost as protective of her as Kenshin was; that is why he insisted on learning Hiten Mitserugi ryu. He was already 15, a reckless age. And although a rookie swordsman, he is tremendously skilled. His speed almost matched Kenshins' along with his ability to predict an opponents move.  
Kenshin raked through his memory to remember where Kaoru had gone.  
" she went with Miss Megumi and Miss Misao, that she did. Stop worrying so much."  
Kenji sighed with relief, then snapped back.  
" i don't worry at all about mother. She can take care of herself." Kenji stated.  
But a more relaxed approach told him otherwise.  
Hours past. Kenshin sat on the front steps of the dojo waiting for his Kaoru-dono to come home. The night sky was glittering with stars and a chilly breeze was blowing.  
Rapid footsteps approached. Kenshin stood up and instinctively reached for his sword. Misao came running through the dojo doors.  
"Kenshin!" panted Misao as she struggled to catch her breath.  
" hello Misao... where's Kaoru? Didn't she leave with you and Miss Megumi?" said Kenshin.  
Kenji heard the commotion from outside. When he saw Misao without his mother, he immediately ran outside to join his father.  
"Father.. What's going on?" he asked.  
But Kenshin did not answer. He turned slowly towards Kenji. A frightening look was on Kenshin's face. His murderous amber eyes gleamed in the sparkling moonlight. Kenji was told about this look and was instantly afraid.  
"Do...not...follow" growled Kenshin. Kenji backed up. He had never seen his father like this; and it scared him. Kenshin ran out the dojo doors. The instant he was gone, Kenji turned towards Misao.  
"What's going on?" demanded Kenji. To see his father like that, needed an explanation.  
" revenge... it takes control of people" said Misao slowly.  
" i don't understand..." said Kenji  
" your mother...was...is..." but she didn't need to finish her sentence.  
Kenji had already left, sakabato in hand.  
When Kaoru set out that morning, it was a clear winter day. With a warm jacket wrapped around her, and a goodbye kiss from Kenshin, she left with Miss Megumi and Miss Misao.  
" so what are we gunna go shopping for today?" asked Megumi.  
Kaoru smiled," who knows... i just want some fresh air."  
Misao's face then lit up. " I know!" she exclaimed  
Kaoru and Megumi turned and looked at her.  
"Lets go get something to eat!"  
All of them laughed.  
"Sure. Why not." said Kaoru as they headed into town.  
When they reached the town, it was as busy as ever. But they soon made their way to the Acabeco for something to eat.  
"Hello Miss Kaoru." said tae as she greeted them at the door," and you to Miss Megumi and Miss Misao. How are you today?"   
"hungry" said Misao.  
Tae laughed at her answer.  
" i hope so, i think i can seat you ladies right over here." tae said leading them to a table a little ways from the door.  
"Thanks" they said as they were seated.  
No sooner had they sat down then three men entered the Acabeco.  
"Good morning sirs," said Tsunami," how many will be seated with you?"  
The men just stared at her then one rudely said," I'm looking for someone. Do you know where a woman who goes by the name Kaoru is?"  
Tsunami shot a glance at Kaoru.  
"No." she said bravely," i don't know anybody who goes by that name."  
The man grabbed Tsunami by the neck.  
" i know she's here."  
He began to squeeze her neck. It was then Kaoru reacted.  
"Ow." said the man after Kaoru hit him with her teacup. He instantly let go of Tsunami's neck. Tsunami then cowered to the rest of the waitresses.  
" you leave her alone!" said Kaoru sternly. The men turned towards her.  
"How dare you.... You tramp." the three guys surrounded Kaoru. Misao then jumped in.  
"HYA!" she cried as she kicked one guy knocking him unconscious.  
But before she had the chance to boast, one of the guys grabbed Misao and put a sword to her neck.  
" well, well, well." said the man Kaoru had hit," it seems the tables have turned. And you must be," said the man turning towards Kaoru," miss Himura, are you not?"  
"Humph" grunted Kaoru  
" of course." said the man, " the Battousai couldn't have any ordinary women. I see he made a fine choice." he said looking her up and down.  
" what do you want!" yelled Kaoru.  
" what else would we want you for? We want you for bait of course."  
Kaoru glared at him," and what makes you think I'll go?"  
The man nodded towards the man with the sword to Misao's neck.  
" you'll come if you want the girl alive."  
Kaoru went through her chances. She was outnumbered, with no weapon. She had no other choice.  
" Kenshin _will_ come after me," she said as she was blindfolded and bound.  
the men smiled," _perfect..." _  
and they left the Acabeco leading Kaoru away at sword point.  
Misao then ran towards the door.  
" where do you think your going?" asked Megumi  
" to tell Kenshin of course! " Shouted Misao. And she was out the door.

Review PlEz!!!!


	2. Trust In Me

. Disclaimer: …sadly.. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or any of the commercial breaks….((i just edited them a bit ^_^ ))

THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

****

Melissa- please don't hurt Sano ^_^ I'm gunna need him! **Brittanie Love**- 

Thanks a bunch! **Shalu-** REALLY? I LOVE FUDGE MONKEYS TO! **Lilramona-** LOL.. I'm gunna have to make you watch some more episodes ^_^, **SeilinKenga**

Awe...thankyou!  
  
Kenshin was worried more than his heart could bear. Then trembling fear of someone, hurting Kaoru and his anger that something like this had happened were equal. However, the problem was, he had no idea where they were. It could take him hours to find them, and by then, it could be too late. He would stop by the Acabeco first. Maybe they had a lead.  
He entered quickly.  
" Tae? Tsunami?" had hurriedly asked as soon as he was through the front doors. The girls ran to meet him.  
" oh thank god Kenshin, your here." said Tae as fast as she could. She then handed him something.  
" this was given to me by one of the men who took Kaoru."   
Kenshin read it with his fear increasing:   
Dear Mr. Himura,   
if you ever want to see your lovely wife again; i suggest you find us before sundown tomorrow. Or all you will have left of her are memories.  
  
This was insane. How was he going to find her without a trace of where she had gone? But he had to. Then he would beat their sorry asses to oblivion.  
" did you see which way they had gone? " Asked Kenshin.  
"Yeah, Megumi followed them a-ways. They are somewhere by the river south of here."  
Kenshin hurried out the door. They certainly weren't very smart; not knowing Megumi was following them. He'd have to thank her later. But he must never underestimate the enemy. But stupid or not, they will pay for taking his love away.  
  
Kaoru had no idea where she was. But after a long while, they threw her hard on the ground.  
" well Miss Himura, we're here. " He said taking off her blindfold.  
Kaoru looked around and had no idea where she was.  
The other men walked in closer to her.  
" hey i know..." said one of the guys coming closer," lets have a little "fun" with her before the Battousai comes."  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"Get away from me now!" screamed Kaoru.  
"Its not like anyone can hear you." said the other.  
Kaoru spit in his face.  
"Ek!" he said whipping it off, "how dare you!" he yelled slapping her hard in the face.  
" lets put the blindfold back on her so she can't see us."  
"Good idea" said one of the men. And before Kaoru could do anything, they bound her tighter and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Kaoru struggled with all her might but could not escape.  
" okay.. Who first? "  
  
Kenshin had now traveled for the whole day and it was now reaching close to sunset. He had just reached the river and was looking around, when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He spun around only to his surprise to find Kenji.   
" Kenji... what are you doing here?! I told you to stay!" yelled Kenshin.  
Kenji just stared at his father.  
" i want to help mom as much as you do." said Kenji sternly.  
" but if anything happens to you-"  
" it won't! I'm just as skilled as you are!" interrupted Kenji.  
Kenshin sighed. He could use the extra help. "Fine, but if it gets to dangerous, you out of there... you got that?"  
Kenji nodded in agreement.  
" lets find your mother."  
And they headed down towards the river.  


SUSPENSE! WOO HOO! And now for a commercial break ^_^:

Kenshin and Kurama face each other in an open space in a forest clearing:: 

Kenshin: what's that smell? 

Kurama: oh... it my hair.... Do you like it? 

Kenshin: yeah it smells nice... 

:: music starts:: 

:: girls walk in instead of guys:: 

Girls: he's got the urge to herbal 

Kenshin: ORo?!?! 

:: girls flirting with Kenshin as they sing:: 

:: girls playing with Kenshin's hair:: natural perenical 

Girls: he's got the urge to herbal... 

:: girls' disappear:: 

Kenshin: well that was strange 

:: Sano comes running in:: 

Sano: did you see a bunch of girls come this way? 

Kenshin: * points to his left* 

Sano: thanks! 

:: Sano runs out screaming" YOU FORGOT THE BODY WASH!!!":: 

HAHAHAHAHA stay turned to the next chapter for more anime commercials!


	3. To Your Rescue

.Disclaimer: I don't own RK..BUT IF I DID I'D PUT IT ON AT A MORE REASONABLE TIME…. And I don't own any of the commercials.

WHAT IS THIS? I slave over a hot computer and I get one REVIEW! ((**Celeste Rose**- lol.. thanks sabbi))

IF I DON'T GET 15 REVIEWS… IM NOT GUNNA POST THIS ANYMORE! IM SERIOUS! Get people to review…tell friends! Something! Cause getting one review isn't cutting it. So this is gunna be IT people. I want 15 review on that little icon by…10/1/03. And this chapter is my favorite chapter… love, anger, emotion, all In one. So R&R. and enjoy it.

They were only a little ways in the forest surrounding the bay when Kenshin heard the most terrifying cry for help.  
"KENSHIN! HELP!" was heard loudly through the forest.  
"KAORU!" cried Kenshin running in the direction of her voice. Kenji could barely keep up with the speed Kenshin was putting out.  
Then Kenshin slowed. "Stay here." he ordered to Kenji.  
And Kenji obeyed as Kenshin walked into the clearing.  
Kenshin walked slowly into the clearing.  
" ahh look whose here." said one of the men, " we were just having a little bit of fun..." he said nodding towards Kaoru. The very thought of what they were doing burned a dark hatred inside Kenshin. And the site of her being roughed up angered him to a point of a flicker of his eye color.  
"K-k-Kenshin?" asked Kaoru feebly. She was crying. "Kenshin! Help me! Please!" she began to cry again, "help...me."  
Her kimodo was torn all the way down to her waist. Where only the bandaging around her chest covered her.  
"Kaoru..." said Kenshin boiling with rage," how dare you disrespect my wife. You will pay for what you have done to her!" Kenshin's eyes where now a mixture of purple and amber.  
" i think we have a fight ahead of us boys..." said the leader of the men as they unsheathed their swords...  
  
it was like a flash of light. Swords clashed mightily. The three of them fought together against Kenshin.  
Kenshin was having trouble keeping up.  
" what's wrong Battousai?" asked one of the men after slashing Kenshin's shoulder.  
Kenshin struggled to block each of their attacks.  
" you can't keep up with the three of us?" said the other man.  
Kenji watched from a distance. Finally his father was struck down.  
" well, this looks like the end for Battousai the manslayer." said the lead man raising his sword. But before he could bring it down, Kenji jumped in and blocked it with his sword.  
" you alright father?" asked Kenji pushing the guy away.  
"Yeah," said Kenshin getting up a second later.  
" you get mom, I'll handle these guys."  
"No. You get your mother."  
" stop treating me like i can't handle anything! Let me at least try!" argued Kenji.  
Kenshin was taken aback by the comment; but the look of revenge in his son' eyes showed he wanted to fight. Kenshin nodded and ran towards Kaoru.  
The men went to stop Kenshin, but Kenji appeared in his way.  
" I'm your opponent now." said Kenji in a complete battle tone.  
The men laughed.  
" the son of the Battousai wants to fight with the big boys? Well, he must be something. Fine boy, you want to die? We will gladly help you out."  
The clash of swords could be heard in the background when Kenshin reached Kaoru.  
He lifted up her blindfolds.  
" oh Kenshin.... I'm sorry. It was just Misao-" Kenshin put a finger to her lip to shush her. Kaoru began to cry.  
" I'm sorry Kaoru i didn't come sooner." he said holding her, trying to calm her. Kenshin cut the ropes that bound her and took off his kimono shirt to put around her. Kaoru was now silently sobbing and her arms were still wrapped around Kenshin.  
Kenshin hugged back.  
" oh Kaoru, i thought i would lose you." he said kissing her.  
Kaoru tried to stand, but the tightness of the ropes had hurt her ankles.  
Kenshin saw this at once. She would have to wait 'till the men where defeated before he got the chance to help her.  
" stay here beloved. I'll come back for you, i promise." said Kenshin smiling.  
This seemed to calm Kaoru, and she nodded. Kenshin then rushed back into the clearing to help his son.  
Kenji had a bloody lip a deep cut on his arm when Kenshin arrived. Now that he was sure Kaoru was safe; he wouldn't hold back.  
" all right Kenji, you've helped out enough," said Kenshin reentering," leave them to me. I would like to punish them personally."  
Kenji was about to argue when the look of rage in his fathers eyes told him not to. Kenji walked slowly away, clutching his left arm.  
The three men stood close together.  
" why don't you fight me one on one like men, instead of cowering together."  
The leader snorted." why? You have trouble fighting us together?" he mocked.  
" no." said Kenshin flatly," its just i would like the pleasure of punishing you each separately so i can focus solely on one. It doesn't make a difference to me how you fight." the men worried at these words.  
" you just try to intimidate us! We will not fall to you!" said another of the group.  
" as you wish." said Kenshin. Kenshin stood in a familiar stance. "Come."  
"With pleasure!" cried the leader and all of them rushed in to him.  
_Surely, father cannot deflect all those blows at once?_ Though Kenji from the sidelines, _he will most certainly be killed...  
  
_

AND NOW ITS TIME FOR A COMMERCAIL BREAK…..

Kenshin:…um… miss kaoru? You there??

:: kaoru comes in all mad ::

kaoru: KENSHIN?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T DO THE LAUNDRY??

Kenshin: ORO?! 

:: kaoru comes after him with her bokken::

announcer: a crazy women chaseing you around with a wooden sword? That's another unfortunate sign of hunger. Grab a snickers. Filled with peanuts, carmel, and chocolate. Don't let being chased around by a crazy women with a wood sword happen to you.

I love that commercail…. R&R


	4. By Your Side

Disclaimer: I OWN A LOT OF SHONEN JUMPS, PS2 BUT NO KENSHIN! EVEN THOUGH I COULD HAVE SWORE I DID…

:: claps hands together:: thankyou for reviewing!! Me so happy! However, I so sorry… this is a short chapter…. But hey… it's a chapter!

Special thanks to those who reviewed!

****

(( donna8157

- Thank you so much

****

Brittanie Love 

- Thanks, I will try :: stares at normal schedule::... except i normally don't have a social life ^_^

****

Kyo the sword-thane -.. Last time? ** ))**

Like a said, short chapter… but like promise to have an anime commercial at the end!

A spurring color of amber flickered through his eyes. A strong anger rushed through him. A rush of wind and a flash of light brought the three men unconscious on the ground. Kenji was awe-struck. His father defeated them in one blow, whereas he had trouble defeating them with many. Kenji's respect for his father grew at that moment. And for the first time in many years, he was proud of his father being who he was.  
Kenshin walked back out of the clearing and reappeared carrying Kaoru, and his amber eyes had vanished at the sight of her.  
Kenji was shocked at the state of his mother. She normally was a great fighter; and equally surprised she was wrapped in his father's kimodo, shivering.  
" mom, are you okay?" asked Kenji.  
Kaoru nodded and relaxed in Kenshin's arms. They were heading home.  
Kenji was about to ask father something, but a discouraging look from Kenshin told him not to start talking. Kaoru was now fast asleep in Kenshin's arms when they reached home.  
Kenji waited outside his parent's room while Kenshin laid Kaoru on the bed.  
When he reappeared, Kenji was going to bombarded Kenshin with questions.  
Kenshin, who seemed to have predicted this, returned to the door.  
"I'll answer questions later, right now, get some rest Kenji." and Kenshin shut the door to their room.  
Kenji awoke that morning with Megumi at his bedside.  
" hello miss Megumi.... What are you doing?" he asked.  
" I'm treating your wound silly... sir ken had informed me you were hurt."  
Kenji looked at his bandaged arm. A dark line of blood was on it, but was soon covered up by a new wrap from Megumi.  
"There you are Sir Kenji. All done."  
"Thankyou so much miss Megumi."  
"No problem" said Megumi, then with a small bow, she left the room.  
Kenji got up, and quickly dressed in his dark red kimodo.  
" father? You here?" he asked. He searched the dojo 'til he found him and his mother eating breakfast on the front steps.  
" you sure have improved your cooking Kaoru-dono, that you have." said Kenshin with another bite of rice cakes.  
" yeah. I guess... well i learned from the best," she said nudging Kenshin.  
They both laughed. Kenji didn't want to break their conversation, _I'll talk to father later _he thought, and he returned inside the dojo.   
  
Kenji had stepped hastily away from his parents. They needed to be alone. However, he was still wondering about the men, and why they came after his mother. He walked around the dojo for a while lost in his thoughts.  
"Hey you there!" said a voice, followed by a man who knocked on the door.  
Kenji approached the heavy wooden doors and opened them. The man was tall, and had spiky brown hair. He wore a white jacket and white pants, and a red bandanna was wrapped around his head. Kenji had never seen this man before.  
"Hey there... is there a kenshin himura here?" asked the man.  
Kenji looked at the man curiously. Was this a trick? Was this another man after his father and mother? Or was this just a guy looking for his father?  
" yes." said Kenji simply," stay here. I'll go fetch him."  
Sano stood patiently at the door while Kenji left to get his father.  
Kenji tapped his father on the back.  
" yes, what is it Kenji?" asked Kenshin.  
" there's a man here to see you..." said Kenji.  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other, then got up to follow Kenji to the door.  
"SANO!" cried Kenshin and Kaoru in unison as they ran to greet the man.  
"HEY KENSHIN! HEY MISSY! How have you been?" said Sano running up to them.  
Kenshin and Kaoru smiled. They haven't seen Sano in 14 years.  
Kenji stood patiently aside from the adults, waiting to be introduced.  
"You've been gone a long time Sanosuke" said Kaoru  
Sano smiled," you don't know how much I've missed you guys...."  
Kenji cleared his throat.  
" you guys hired someone to take care of the dojo?" asked Sano.  
Kenji blushed.  
" he's our son Sano." said Kenshin getting the worst over with.  


AND NOW FOR A COMMERCAIL BREAK

**__**

MASTERCARD

Fancy new ninja kimono: 65 yen

Ninja tools to beat bad guys: 79 yen

Beating up a guy who calls you "weasel girl": priceless

Thankyou Sabbi for that idea! By the way, feel free to give me ideas for anime commercials! I know… a crummy way to end..R&R**_  
  
_**


	5. Where Is Kenji?

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But, I REALLY REALLY WANT TO! :: sob:: and I don't own any of the songs I use in this commercial ((hint hint))

Okay, hope you enjoy this one! It took me a long time to write because I only got 5 minutes to write down a sentence a day. THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! BUT I LOST THE THING WHERE I PUT YOU ALL! SRY! But I'll make it up to you by putting a funny commercial at the end!

Where did i leave off? Oh yeah.

Sano stared at him curiously. Kenshin flinched as Sano raised his hand to hit him. Instead of a blow to the head, as Kenshin expected, Sano shook Kenshin's hand.

"Finally. Jeez... it took you two long enough" he said with a big smile. Both of them blushed. Sano looked Kenji over.

" He looks just like you Kenshin. But he has missy's eyes."

Kenji looked curiously at him, waiting to be introduced. Kenshin noticed his son's shifting of the weight.

"Sano, this is Kenji." said Kaoru when Kenshin looked as though he had forgotten Kenji was there.

"Kenji huh?" said Sano extending his arm to him. Kenji shook his hand eagerly.

" Nice to meet you Mr...?"Said Kenji. He had only heard of this man a few times. But he was having a mental block now, since he finally met him.

" Just call me Sano. But anyway Kenshin, what have you and missy been up to?"

Kenshin sighed. Where to begin?

'Might as well give him the simplified version' thought Kenshin.

" We're doing good." said Kenshin with a smile. 'Yep. That's simplified enough' thought Kenshin.

Sano laughed at them.

" I'm sure. "

Kenji walked away from his parents and Sano. He didn't want to bother them at this happy reunion. His blood-red kendo swayed in the breeze, when a sound of footsteps reached his ears.

' Ah, i might as well greet them at the door.' muttered Kenji, and he slowly opened the door and walked outside.

" Konichi wa?" he asked into the empty space.

"Konichi wa." said a murderous voice Kenji turned around to only see the back of the sword. Kenji fell immediately.

" Ha, the son of the Battousai. If we can't have his wife, then we'll take his son."

They man started to drag Kenji by the hands, and on to a location.

It was some time after Sano appeared, and they were enjoying sake together in the "dinning room". They were enjoying Anothers Company, talking and reminiscing about when they were together.

" Hey Kenshin!" said Sano trying not to spoil the story by laughing," remember when we were in the hot springs, and-"

" Something's wrong..." muttered Kaoru.

Both men looked at her curiously.

" What's wrong Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin

" A mother tuition. I think something bad has happened. Where is Kenji?" asked Kaoru, getting up.

Both guys looked at her seriously.

" I haven't seen him at all." said Sano worriedly.

" I think we should go out and find him." said Kenshin, narrowing his eyes.

Kaoru left the room.

"We'll at least search the house before we jump to conclusions." said Sano getting up also. 

" Hai." responded Kenshin, " i don't want to worry Kaoru, that i do not."

Kenshin and Sano searched the whole house, but no sign of Kenji.

Kaoru appeared, dressed out of her kimono and into a kendo alfit, her boken laid lazily over her shoulder.

" Did you find him?" asked Kaoru hopefully.

"No, me and Sano are going to look for him in town. And i don't want you to come Kaoru." said Kenshin cautiously. He knew she wanted to come, but there were dangers out there, and he didn't want her hurt. Kaoru looked offended.

"Kenshin, I'm not going to just sit around here and worry while BOTH my son AND my husband are out there." argued Kaoru. She was going whether he liked it or not.

Kenshin sense the tension coming from his wife. He knew he would have to let her come or it would be hell when he got home.

"All right Kaoru, you can come." said Kenshin seriously.

Kaoru nodded. Sano looked at both of them, very confused.

" Than LETS GO!" said Sano. And they all left, running out the dojo doors.

ANIME COMERCIAL TIME!

CD commercial

Announcer: we have put together all songs into one little CD!

:: Shishio blows up::

Kenshin's gang: it's raining men! Alleluia it's raining men!

Announcer: and not to mention some old time classics!

Sano: you are so beautiful, to me, yes indeed!… why the hell am I singing this?

::everyone laughing::

kaoru: HA.. your so umm HA good sano.

Kenshin: ::can't speak laughing so hard:: you were great!

Yahiko: YOU SUCKED!

Lol thankyou thankyou! ::bows:: R&R

I will try to post the next chapter a little sooner, and by the way, read some of my other fanfics! Like "anime goes to consueling" or something!


	6. Setsuna Grove

Disclaimer: I no own RK, so you CAN'T SUE ME! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Reviews:

Brittanie Love- aww thankyou so much!!

****

Miss. Mc - lol thanx tiff!

****

AzureWinters - lol thankyou

Sabbi: whoa… these people must not like you Anzu….

Me:…WHAT IS THIS? THREE REVIEWS?

Corey: haha, no one loves you Anzu!

Me: ::chucks boken at Corey's head::

Corey: o_X.. Medic!

Me:…OK…will you PLEASE review if you read my story, cause if you don't, I will think you don't like it and I won't continue it.

Sabbi: yeah, and no more commercials ether!

Me: okay folks, read, and R-E-V-I-E-W 

Corey:.. Why are you spelling spam Anzu?

Me:….just read…

Kenji struggled with the ropes that bound him. None of his training prepared him for this. The men around him wore the same uniform; a black kendo alfit with red tiger strips all over it.

" Should we do this now?" asked one of the many men.

" Sure. Its worth a try." replied the other. The men surrounded him; and began to chant. Kenji began to feel an immediate sensation in his head, as if someone was deleting everything in his mind. 'They're brainwashing me!' thought Kenji. He had to keep his mind focused. However, the chants were seeping through his head.

"Forget the past forget your friends kill the Battousai, make him meet his end."

' I can't listen to this!' thought Kenji desperately. But it was beginning to work.

Forget the past forget your friends kill the Battousai, make him meet his end.

It wasn't going to stop.

Forget the past forget your friends kill the Battousai, make him meet his end.

One can only put up with it for so long.

Forget the past forget your friends kill the Battousai, make him meet his end.

'Mother, father, forgive Me.' was Kenji's last thoughts before his mind was erased.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano made their way into town. Tae was immediately out there to greet them.

"Oh Kaoru, it was awful." said tae one the verge of tears.

"Do you know where Kenji is?" asked Kaoru hopefully.

Tae nodded quietly, "last i saw him, he was being dragged across town by two men wearing black kendo alfits."

Kaoru was silent. Her son...was unconscious...taken away...if anything happened to him...she would...

Kenshin noticed the look on Kaoru's face. It was a look Kenshin had never seen on his beloved's face, and was a little shaken at it. Her face was full of fear, dread, and anger. This was why he didn't want her to come; he knew she wasn't emotionally prepared for this fight. 

"Tae-San," asked Kenshin quietly," did you see which way they went?"

Tae sighed, " they were screaming to the entire town where they were taking him. Its hard not to know."

"Where? Where did they take him?" asked Kenshin hurriedly.

" By the cheery blossom groves. The haunted one, Setsuna. They're waiting for you there."

"Thankyou Tae-San!" said Kenshin. And they ran to where they knew was the only cherry blossom field where numerous people have died. Setsuna fields...the haunted grove of death.

Kenji's eyes fluttered open. But he wasn't Kenji anymore. His eyes were a dark emptiness. No color surrounded his pupils, only black. He stared blankly at the men surrounding him.

"Good good." said the man who was clearly the leader, by the way all parted when he walked their way, " our young one has finally accepted his fate. To be with us!" all applauded.

" Now my young apprentice, what is your purpose?"

Kenji recited a much-learned line.

"Forget the past forget your friends kill the Battousai, make him meet his end."

"Very good young one." said a satisfied leader, "Now we must wait for the Battousai t come.

"Forget the past, forget your friends, kill the Battousai, make him meet his end." repeated Kenji again, as they all waited for Kenshin to come.

"What's up with this Setsuna fields?" asked Sano still running, "when she said that, you two looked like your heart stopped."

"Well Sano," replied Kenshin. He might as well give him a little heads up on what they were heading into," that field has almost as deadly of a past as i do." He now had Sano's complete attention. His past always got someone's attention," it started when a little girl disappeared into the grove, and turned up outside the trees. Her body was completely massacred." Kenshin sighed. It was he who had found her. "Kenji was five at the time, and we were scared as much as anyone else who had children. However, after a whole year without another problem, the rumors vanished. The next year another person turned up. This time, a full-grown man in little pieces. Fears rose again, and we sent men into the grove to find the creature who did this to him. But all of the men turned up in complete carnage." Kenshin didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was sure he got the point across.

" We're here." said Kaoru's shaky voice. The stood outside it for only a second, and after another argument between Kenshin and Kaoru, they all ran inside.

****

Commercial

Sano: ::holds up cellphone to ear:: can you hear me now?

Kenshin: ::holding other cellphone a few feet away:: yup

Sano: good. :: Sano takes another step:: can you hear me now?

Kenshin: yup

Sano: what is the point of this?

Kenshin: yup. I mean, I have no idea

Sano: wait a second, I can't hear you! Kenshin! Where'd you go!?

Kenshin: I'm right here Sano….

Sano: No!! Kenshin!! Piece of Crap! ::Chucks cellphone at ground::

Kenshin: ^_^; umm.. Cingular wireless works for us, so it'll work for you…

Me: HAHAHA! Thankyou gpigprincess for the idea!

Sabbi: now people, you see that little bow in the lower left hand corner that says review?

Corey:….no..

Sabbi: ::hits Corey over the head:: YOU REVIEW TO COREY!

Corey: all right, all right…you guys better review.. I really want to see the end of this story…can I have my chocolate bar for saying that?

Anzu: ::tosses Corey chocolate bar:: 

Corey: WOOT!!!

Anzu: R&R


	7. You're Not Kenji

Disclaimer: ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!! 

*Sob* AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE COMMERCIALS I DO EITHER!

Me: ok... yes I'm finally updating.. But its only because I'm sick -_-

Corey: and i have a new cellphone! WEE!!

Sabbi: and I'm sick to....::points to anzu2:: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Me: hey! I caught it from Kristen!

Kristen: *cough* what are you *cough* talkin' about?

Me, Sabbi, and Corey: -_-;

Me:.. Well i might as well start writing. And I hope it to be a nice LONG chapter…

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano made there way into the haunted forest of Setsuna grove. The cherry 

blossom petals fell with the wind as the maneuvered their way around trees.

Kaoru's mind raced with thoughts.

__

' Kenji.. How could this happen to you? You are so much smarter than this.. How could you have been 

caught? You're driving your mother insane!'

Kenshin's mind was also filled with worry, and doubt.

__

' Kenji.. I taught you almost everything i know; how could you be kidnapped? And Setsuna grove for 

kami's sake! Poor Kaoru, her eyes are filled with worry and fear.. How could you do this to us?'

Sano tried not to think about what was happening. But of course, some thoughts creeped into his head..

__

'HAUNTED? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!...i bet they have those soul stealing cameras all over.. 

And those awful trains.. Oh yeah, we're here for Kenji...'

Kenshin stopped walking.

Kaoru immediately noticed his alert.

"Kenshin? Kenshin, is something wrong?"

Kenshin didn't answer; but by this time, Sano found his voice.

"Oi, Kenshin, why'd you stop?" Sano looked over Kenshin and saw...Kenji

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Oh Kenji! You're safe!" Kaoru cried and went to run up to him. But Kenshin's arm stopped her mid-leap.

" This isn't our son...," said Kenshin, " look at his eyes."

Kaoru glanced at his eyes, which were no longer covered by his bangs [much like when Kenshin does it 

^_^], but they were bottomless pools of black, as if he had no eyes.

Kaoru gasped with surprise," Kenji! Hunny what happened?"

Kaoru offered her hand, "c'mon hunny, lets go home.."

Kenshin then sensed something..

"KAORU! LOOK OUT!" cried Kenshin, but too late. Kaoru was struck on the arm, and thrown into a 

nearby tree.

Kenshin and Sano ran to Kaoru's side.

"KAORU! Kaoru, are you ok?" asked Kenshin quickly.

" K-k-Kenji...." she muttered but then her world collapsed as she sank to the ground.

"Hold on Kaoru!" said Kenshin ripping his gi to make a bandage.

" What are we going to do Kenshin? If he'll strike missy, there's no tellin' what he'll do.."

" Forget your past, forget your friends, kill the Battousai, make him meet his end..." said Kenji with no 

emotion hinting in his tone of voice.

Kenshin's bangs covered his eyes as he trembled with rage.

"Kenshin?" asked Sano cautiously. It was then Kenshin broke down.

"WHO DID THIS? WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE HUNT ME DOWN FOR A NAME THAT HAS 

KILLED SO MANY?" Kenshin lifted his head, only to reveal blazing amber eyes. Kenshin was pissed off.

"YOU WANT THE BATTOUSAI SO BAD? COME AND GET ME YOU COWARDS!"

"Heh," replied a voice, "it seems that we finally have you Battousai.."

Kenshin looked in the direction of the voice, "SHOW YOURSELF."

"Now now," said the voice, " I'll come out in due time. But first you'll have to get past...your son."

Kenshin paused for only a second, in deep thought.

' If i have to fight Kenji, so be it. I'll release him from there hold, or die trying.' he glanced at Kaoru, who 

was now being supported by Sano who knew this was a fight to stay out of, 'Kaoru, i will get our son back.. 

I WILL'...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: oOoOo.. A cliffy ^^

Sabbi: O_O WHY MUST YOU TORTURE THESE POOR PEOPLE?

Corey: i gotz a cellphone!

Me: what happened to squirrels?

Corey: O.O SQUIRRELS!

Sabbi: ^^; oh boy... well onto the commercial!

Peanut butter commercial:

:: all of the RK gang dressed up as gangsters::

All: squeeze the skippy it's a skippy a squeeze!

Kenshin: cream a luscious peanut butter that you eat like no other!

All: squeeze the skippy it's a skippy a squeeze!

Kenshin: and it comes from the...::clears throat:: umm... line please?

Kaoru: how 'bout.. The Kamiya dojo!

Yahiko: yuck, who'd eat that?

Kaoru: WHY I OUTTA!

:: Kaoru continues to beak up Yahiko::

Kenshin: now now, we mustn't fight, that we should not.

Sano: what are you standing here for? Pick a side! GO Yahiko! BITE HER! GET HER IN THE FACE!

Kenshin:...Oro.. ^^;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: hahahahaha!

Sabbi: HAHAHAHAHA!

Corey:...squirrels? O.o

Me: well... you guys know the drill...R&R! ..oh, wait a minute. I forgot the reviews!

****

Brittanie Love- ill try.... if i get more review!!

****

AzureWinters - lol, thankyou, i welcome ALL ideas for commercials to!

Me: where are your reviews Sabbi? ..Corey? Kristen?

:: Sabbi, Corey, and Kristen proceed to run away::

Me: -_-; some friends you are.. well.. R&R


End file.
